Love Song
by IAmMoreEpicThanYou
Summary: Jem meets a someone that he hasn't seen ever since he was charged for man slaughter and sent to prison for 9 years. Ad now her gets to see her again but this time in a way that he never thought it would happen.
1. Coming Back

Love Song

-Prologue-

"Everybody thinks being the sheriff's daughter"Oh she's a good little girl. Well I'm not exactly-"The little voice stopped by a paper ball being thrown at her, everyone in the class laughed.

"Jem, outside of my classroom." The teacher shouted at the 18 year-old boy.

"Good, cause I don't like this class" He said getting up and walking towards the door. "See you later sweet cheeks."

The innocent 17 year-old girl blushed at the bad boy comment that he had said to her while walking out the door. She looked at her classmates in front of her including her brother and best friend in the back. Then the teacher coughs out loud.

"Please continue Anna." The teacher nod to Annabeth to continue with her fictional mystery story, she nods back at her teacher, but the words never seemed to come out of her mouth. Annabeth looked up at her brother. Her brother looked worried at her, worrying that she'll throw up again, like in the play she was in her junior year. She covered her mouth quickly and bends over as her stomach turned, everyone was waiting for her to throw up. But she sat up quickly and looked at the teacher.

"Excuse me." She spoke finally.

"Annie wait!" Annabeth stood up and ran out the door covering her mouth trying to prevent the vomit coming up. Though the restroom was too far away and the nearest thing close to her was a trash can outside in the hallway. She made it to the trash can, but a familiar someone was next to it.

"Ate something bad girly?" He asked.

"Get away from my best friend, Jem" Annabeth's best friend shouted at him.

"I'm fine Rose." Annabeth protested.

"No your not, have you ate breakfast this morning? Because you really need to eat like three meals a day, its doctor recommended you-"Annabeth cut off by throwing up again. Then Jem grabbed a hand full of her hair pulled it back so no chunks get in her hair. But Rose did not accept the facts that Jem liked her, so she slapped his hand away from her hair and replaced it with hers.

"Hey Annie, are you okay?" A male voice approach at her side, Annabeth apparently couldn't response by her position she was at.

"You wanna take my spot Emilio?" Rose asked Annabeth's older brother. He nodded 'yes' to her and took his little sister bundle of raven like hair.

"Mija' go home, I know that papi won't believe you, but when I get home I'll tell him everything. Okay?" Emilio said trying to sooth her to go home. "Rose, drive her home."

Her best friend nodded and waited till the fragile girl was done vomiting in the trash can, but with the two people that she trusted the most didn't even realize that the bad boy figure slipped a piece of paper in her pocket and walked away from them. Sooner or later Annabeth was done vomiting, her mother was worried and her father was hoping that she didn't have anything wrong with her and that it was only the flu. But it wasn't, Annabeth was diagnosed with breast cancer, and the doctor said that she had a year to live. Her family was devastated and later it reached out into the whole entire town, most of the town people were trying to raise money for her to get treated, and the rest did not care if she lived or not. But every night Annabeth sat at her window seat and looked at the cemetery looking at the graves where love ones once lived.

"Goodnight my angel, I love you." Her father said kissing her forehead and leaving her bedroom. The sick girl closes her eyes and waited another hour till her parents fell asleep.

"12:00" She whispered. Annabeth pull off her covers and quickly put on her warm sweatshirt, she grabbed a flashlight and quietly ran of the house. The night sky darkens over the town of Charlestown, Massachusetts with the lights not letting the stars shine brightly.

"Hey sexy." A slur voice approached her. "It's dark out, why are you out here alone?"

"Yea, you know what happens to little girls at night?" Another came along the corner. The two drunk mean came closer and closer to her, Annabeth dug deep into her pocket hoping that her brothers pocket knife was there, but only a flash light was there.

"Come here and give me a kiss." One of the drunken men grabbed her and brought her up to his lips.

"Go and get a girlfriend!" Annabeth shouted and flash the light in his eyes and hit him over the head with it. The man released her and tried to cover his head with his hand. Annabeth stumbled and ran towards the cemetery.

"I'm bleeding! You bitch!" The man yelled. "Don't just stand there, get her!"

Annabeth reached to the cemetery and saw a dark like figure staring at a tombstone, the figure looked familiar to Annabeth but she couldn't figure out who was it. Then the footsteps of the other drunken man came closer.

"HELP!" She screamed out to him running up to him. "There are men trying rape me!"

The figure turned around to reviled itself.

"Jem get her!" The man yelled out to him. Jem pointed to Annabeth hoping it wasn't her.

"Yea her, you idiot!" Then Jem grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her into his chest, then he pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger at the man. Annabeth went into relief after he pulled the trigger, but the relief didn't last. She pulled out of his arm.

"You killed someone." She whispered. Then she gagged at the fact that she heard someone die near her and know who killed the man. Annabeth quickly covered her mouth and ran to the closest bush she was near and threw up onto the soggy ground.

"You okay?" He came closer to her. She put her hand up to stop him.

"Have you ever killed another person before?" She asked standing up. He shook his head 'no' and Annabeth let out a huge sigh.

"Holy macaroni and cheese." She 'cursed'. Jem laughed at her.

"Really? Macaroni and cheese, why don't you say 'holy shit' or somethin'. "He chuckled. Annabeth gave him a look that says 'I don't curse door knob'. Then a police car pulled up to the front of the cemetery, Annabeth took action and grabbed Jem's arm and pulled him with her to hide behind a large bush.

"Okay I don't want to get into trouble; can you do that for me?" She looked worry at Jem hoping that he wouldn't do something stupid. Suddenly they hear footsteps running up towards the dead body.

"Hey we got a suspect down, looks like he's been shot." The cop reported "No pulse, looks like his killer just shot him and went off."

Annabeth slowly backed away and try to make it to the back gate, but Jem didn't accept it. He looked at her as if she was an idiot and grabbed her arm, and then she yelled out a yelp. Which did get the cops attention; Jem quickly pulled her to his chest and roughly kissed her to shut her up, but he didn't except her to kiss back. Jem just shrugged and move on and continue to make out with her, and then Annabeth pulled back.

"Okay, umm wow." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Who's there?!" The cop shouted and pulled out his pistol. Next thing Annabeth sees is Jem standing up pointing the pistol at the cop.

"Get the fuck out!" Jem cursed at the police. Then Jem pulled the trigger and the pistol shot fire, he missed. The cop was frighten, but didn't stop him from tackling Jem.

"You have right to remain silent." The cop continue while cuffing up Jem, then he stop on the sight of Annabeth.

"Your that girl who's dying of cancer, Annabeth Rodegiez, right?" Annabeth was frighten at the fact the cop recenize her. "You also read books for the sick children at the general hostpital."

Annabeth looked over at Jem with his eyes wide worried, she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't the fact he was getting arrested, was it because she was dying? She had no clue.

"I'll let you off the case Miss. Rodegiez, I won't let the other people know. Also the whole entrie town hopes that you'll land safely in California tommarow!" The cop yelled back putting Jem in the back of the police car. Then the cop got into the driver seat and left the sick girl in the cemetery.

-Chapter One-

Back Home...

"Now bording to Boston, Massachuettes." Said the woman over the microphone. Annabeth clentched up her ticket to Boston with her friends group hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you not bossin around Doctor Cooper. Your such a good nurse here, why did you transfer?" Her coullege asked tearing up. Annabeth giggled at her and whipped the salty tear of her cheek.

"Oh I'm going to miss you Alana and your craziness." Then she turned around to face a big man who was in tears. "Don't cry Thor (-) I will give you a call every night."

The huge man nodded and grabbed the nurse and smothered her in his bear like arms trying not to let go.

"Your crushing me." Annabeth chocked. The bear man let go of Annabeth.

"You promise Annie, you promise you'll call me every night." Thor sobbed. Annabeth nodded 'yes' and gave him a quick peck on cheek and went over to her other crying coulleges. She awwed at them and giveing them a warm hug.

"I love you guys so much, and now I'm giving you the reasponiblity to take over 's work when he's being a total preck and when he's being rude to other paitents and coulleges." Annabeth gave them one last hug.

"Last calling to Gate B2 to Boston,Massachettes." The woman spoke again. Annabeth back up slowly waving god-bye to all her friends in California and going back to the East Coast where she is from working there as a honoary guest.

"Here I go." She whispered. Annbeth handed her ticket to the lady and went on the plane with tears soaking up her eyes.

"Wait!" A voice yelled out.

"Ashley?!" Annabeth was surpise at the running person with asthma."What are you doing here?!"

"Here." The woman said wheezing while giving her a bracelett. "You dropped it when you walked out the door and I know you can't live with out it."

The bracelett was gold with Annabeth's name imbroded into it. It was a tertional bracelett that mexicans give to there children, the bracelett was givin to her when she was four it was her birthday gift from her grandmother. Who she was raised by until she got of college and went into medical school after her cancer went away.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She hugged Ashely with a warm embrace and cried on her shoulder.

"Okay, you better get on this plaine before I cry." She protested with red eyes, trying not to cry as her best friend went on the plane.

"Are you okay Miss?" The female fly attendent asked as Annabeth stepped onto the planw. "Do you need anything?"

Annabeth shook her head 'no' and covered her mouth so that if she whimperd no one could hear her. Then she finally found her seat, 21D, Annabeth put her carry-on into the overhead-bin and sat quietly by the window waiting for the plane to move to Boston.

"Home..." Annabeth smiled. "I wonder if Jem is out of prison?"

Annabeth the last of her tears and slowly closing her eyes to dirft off to sleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed her in Boston, Massacheuttes. It's a beautiful night at 56 degrees and tommarow will be with Sunny skies and the highest at 74. Have a nice night." The nuse slowly lifted her eyes to Boston. She smiled softly, Annabeth felt finally at ease though she had to get up at 5 o'clock in the morning because of a meeting and then she can rest for the week and get cozzey. Loudly the plane landed and Annabeth quickly got off the plane, she looked down at her cell phone that just recently turned on. Annabeth had 20 new messages. 10 from Thor, 5 from her mom, 1 from Kristia Coughlin and the rest from her Brother Emilio and his new bride and her best frind from highschool Rose. First she listened to Kristia message.

"Hey Annie it's me Kristia, I still want to throw you a welcome back party and yes I didn't tell Jem that you weren't coming back to Charlestown. Also since I bring up Jem your the only one he thinks about other than Cocaineand XBox, but I'm thrown you that party, bye." The phone beeped.

"Yah party time is at sleepy time Kris." Annabeth whispered to her self. She click the next message.

"Hey, Jude bug it's me Thor call me." The phone beeped again.

"I love you too." She giggled.

"Hey! You made it!" A voice came yelling at her. Annabeth looked up to see Rose and Kristia.

"Rose! Kristia! I missed you guys, and who is this little sunshine?" Annabeth looked down at the little girl next to Kristia. "Whats your name little lady bug?"

"Shanye." The shy little girl whispered.

"Wow what a pretty name. Here" Annabeth gave Shanye her last peice of bubble gum. "It's my last peice lady bug."

"Lady bug? Serouisly Annie?" Kristia said with her boston accent. Annabeth gave her a hug and signed.

"Do we have to go to the bar?" She asked.

"Yes, you need it." Rose picked up her carry-on while Annabeth carries her luggage to the truck. Annabeth sat on a seat for another hour and a half in the back with Kristia's daughter playing card games and teaching her new tricks. then the truck stopped at a house.

"Alright, come on Shayne we at are destination, Annabeth you wanna drive to the apartment your staying at and then Kristia will show the way to the bar?" Rose asked to Annabeth while she was unbluckling her self.

"Umm sure, why not." Annabeth unbuckled herself and went into the driver seat of the car. Then she waved good-bye to Rose and Shayne as they walked into the house. Then it was scilent all the way to Annabeth's rented aparment.

"Aww here we are." Annabeth pulled up to the parking lot.

"Wow, you live with the snotty brat's place?" Kristia laughed.

"No... the middle class place that has 2-bedroom aparments." Annabeth smiled. "Now help me unload the truck and into my new aparment."

Kristia groan and got her self out of the truck to get the other bags in the trunk, they both struggle to get inside but soon enough they found away.

"Ah here Aprtment 389. Now lets just throw it in there and go to the bar." Annabeth smiled and opened her door and drop the bags and went out. Kristia did the same, and laughed at her as she rn to the Truck.

"Okay, buckle up Kristia I need a drink before I pass out and go to work in the mornin'." Annabeth giggled and so did Kristia. Annabeth pulled out of the parking lot and went on the moving street full of cars.

"Now make a left here." Kristia pointed left and Annabeth followed. "Then make another left and then were here."

"Wow this place, they fixed it up pretty good." Annabeth laughed. They both exited the truck with there purses and walk across the street.

"Hey, Kris." A voice came out of the shadows.

"Dougie! You remember Annie don't you." Kristia throw her hands over the mans neck.

"The girl your throwing the party for." He whispered to her. "You can't tonight, I got Jem in there."

"Then he'll have to wait. Come on Annie lets go inside and close your eyes." Kristia smiled.

"I don't want to." Annabeth complianed.

"I buy your drinks." Kristia cooed her. Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes, she felt Kristia smooth hand touch hers and pulled her into a familer place.

"Okay open your eyes." Kristia whispered. Annabeth fluttered her eyes open.

"SURPISE! WELECOME BACK ANNIE!" A crowd yelled of people that she loves. Then her eyes wonderd around the bar and founs a pair of blue ones that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Jem?"


	2. Fortune Teller

Fortune Teller

Chapter 2

"Jem?" Annabeth questioned at the blue eyed figure, he looked at her hazel ones and sat up and just stared at her in amazement. Jem thought she died because Kristia never talked about her neither did her brother when they talk with each other at the bar after a long day at work. The nurse had a sudden urge to grab Jem and slam him against the window and make-out with him, though she clamed herself down before doing anything restless and then one of Annabeth's past friends put a shot of tequila up against her nose.

She giggled at her friend and grabbed the shot glass and went over to the stands and grabbed salt and a lemon piece. Annabeth chugged down the shot, licked the salt off her wrist and sucked out the juice of the piece of lemon.

"Get better alcohol, Lennie." Annabeth smiled and slammed her shot glass against the wood counter. Everyone laughed and applaud at the breast cancer survivor.

"Will do Annie." The bartender smiled and picked up her shot glass and put it in the sink. "Now what do you want to drink?"

"Vodka, straight, only with a mint leaf." She smiled at Lennie and turned around to face Jem. He smiled at her as she blushed.

"Hia Stranger." Annabeth blushed "So when did you got out of prison?"

"Two years-ago, I thought you died while I was in prison." He looked up and down at the Mexican-American with her slender hour-glass figure, and her hazelnut mixed with blond hair was long and curly enough to show off her size c cup breast. To Jem she had everything he wanted on a woman, though he felt that he couldn't touch her because he was afraid that he'll break her beauty.

"Well here I am, surviving the world and its stupidity." She giggled and Jem chuckled.

"What saved from your death?" He asked.

"Another cancer survivor, but I don't want to talk about it." She answered him. Then a cold nudge poked her in the back of her shoulder, Annabeth turned around and grabbed her drink from Lennie and turned back around.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked another question.

"I'm a Midwife Nurse, and tomorrow I'm working from 5am to midnight. Then I go back home and take a warm shower and get in between my sheets and fall asleep and probably before I fall asleep I'll watch a movie." She moaned about her bed and then laughed. Jem loved it when she'd moaned; it made him excited and made him do a dirty little grin. Annabeth looked at her watch that was dangling over her wrist.

"Oh it's already midnight, I got to go." Annabeth reached into her bag and pulled out a 50 dollar bill and gave it to the bartender, and then she gave a peck on the cheek to Jem and smiled. "Goodbye"

The nurse ran out of the bar and quickly in her truck and drove off to her apartment. Annabeth's heart rate was out of control, she hasn't seen Jem in forever and she had convinced herself over in California that she never had feelings for the criminal. But after seeing him over eleven years she proved herself wrong, finally her heart rate slowed down for a second so she could feel like a twenty-nine year old adult again and not a young and naïve eight-teen year old.

"Get yourself together Annabeth Judah Rodegiez, you are a responsible adult that went to college and-"Annabeth looked at her parking spot with a familiar someone standing right in front of her.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" The shadow questioned

"Mohammad, oh my lord what are you doing here?" She asked her old college roommate and colleague.

"Transfer and I heard you got transfer here and that you have a place maybe I can be your roommate again." Mohammad gave a nervous smiled.

"Yea sure, I don't mind at all, let me just park my truck and I'll show you were our apartment is and you can get comfortable." Annabeth said kindly. Her old roommate moved his belongings and got out of her way so she can park the truck. She hoped out of the truck and gave her friend a warm hug.

"You smell like alcohol, were did you get it." He laughed. "I'm going to need it for tomorrow."

"Went to a bar with a couple of old friends here, and then met my long, long, long crush." She laughed and looked at his face.

"Okay now let's go in and get pizza, I'm starving, are there any Dinomo's here that stay up until one in the morning?" He chuckled and walked along Annabeth side asking the question.

"Umm I think so." She giggled and opened up the building door to let them both in.

"So how's Randy?" Annabeth questioned Mohammad boyfriend.

"He's okay, but he was worried that I will find someone else over here in Massachusetts." He signed. Annabeth opened her new apartment to them both and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Wow, how did you put your furniture in here in one day?" Mohammad asked his best friend. She shrugged.

"I gave my best friend since high school a couple of hundreds of bucks and she bought furniture from a hot furniture store and got me really awesome stuff. She even got us some dishes and silverware. "She smiled and grabbed her home telephone then as soon she tried to dial a number, her phone rang. Annabeth jumped at the surprise phone call, she pressed the answer key and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hey, Anna right?_" A voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" She questioned the caller.

"_It's Jem._" He answered.

"Jem? Ho-how did you get this phone number?" She questioned him again.

"_I got friends, listen do you want to get something to eat tomorraw?_" He asked the nervous nurse over the phone.

"Umm tomorrow as in Saturday, or tomorrow as in today?" Annabeth smiled nervously at Mohammad, but Mohammad was too busy trying to make her laugh on the telephone with Jem on the other line.

"_Saturday, does that sound good?_" He answered. Annabeth was trying to hold in her laughter as Mohammad was blowing her kisses, licking his lips, squeezing his chest together to make them look like boobs and putting his tongue in between his index and middle finger while making his tongue move.

"Yes, yes that sounds fine." She answered almost breaking.

"_Alright I'll pick you up_." He said in relief that she said yes.

"Wait how do you know where I live?" She asked before he hanged up the phone.

"_Like I said I have friends_." He said ending the conversation.

"So…who's mister new hotty?" Mohammad asked while licking his lips. Annabeth laughed at her kinky roommate.

"Well during high school I convinced myself that I shouldn't have a crush on him, he's a bad influence on me blah, blah, blah. And then we've met in the cemetery and we made out before I went to California to get treated." Annabeth explained to Mohammad the short way and not mentioning that she was almost rapped and that he is a criminal.

"So is he going to fuck you till you scream and reach the stars on Saturday?" He asked grinning. Annabeth playfully punched him and went back down to her size.

"I don't know, I'm not a fortune teller neither do I have a crystal ball. But if I do fuck him on Saturday I'm not going to reach anything, but I'm going to scream so loud that Russia can hear me." She smiled and went to room to get change.

_Ding Dong_

"Mohammad! Can you answer the door I'm a little busy." Annabeth yelled from her room.

"Sure thing sweetie." Mohammad jumped up from his seat and answered the door.

"Annabeth Rodegiez?" A man asked.

"Uh she's getting changed, may I help you?" Mohammad asked the man with a package and some flowers.

"Can you sign this for her then?" The man holds up a clipboard and pen. Mohammad signed the papers and got hold of the package and flowers.

"You have a secret admire named…Fergie? The singer?" Annabeth came out of her bedroom, and took the package from the counter.

"Let's see what's inside of this box." She grabbed her keys and ripped the tape off. Annabeth little smiled turned into a surprised frown.

"What is it-"Mohammad stopped and picked up a hand full of money, Annabeth ran over to open the little envelope in the bouquet of flowers. It read

_To my dearest Judah,_

_Please use up as much as possible, I will give you a little more each month. _

_Now go buy something nice _

_Love,_

_The Town Florist, _

_Fergie._

"Uh, damn it Fergie. Honey, go to bed I'll talk to my ex-boss in the morning okay?" Mohammad nodded to Annabeth replied and went to his room.

"Why oh why are you still doing this Ferg?"


End file.
